


of tangles, knots, and your eyes locked on mine

by astravalle



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Blue Lock Chapter 93, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, hair styling, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astravalle/pseuds/astravalle
Summary: “bachira i feel like a whole blob of disaster right now.”“what? isagi~ do you have no trust in me?"in the field, of course, he does. but right now, doubtless not. was what isagi yoichi wanted to say but opted not to. in game bachira and off game bachira are entirely different breeds after all.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	of tangles, knots, and your eyes locked on mine

**Author's Note:**

> basically a very self-indulgent isabachi fluff that has been haunting me ever since chapter 93 bachira hairstyle happened. apple hair bachira nation, this is to y’all.

homely halcyon, the crisp early morning air that somehow found its way inside the amenity, and hushed footsteps signaling the start of a fresh day. an atmosphere that indeed would have lulled isagi yoichi back to sleep if not for the pair of hands twisting and tugging his hair.

“isagi~ hand me the comb, please.”

eyes half dropped, still not in the right headspace, consciousness slowly drifting away and very much unwary of everything going on around him. it took isagi a full minute before he found the said comb that he was holding on to all this time and handed it to bachira.

it has been a while since he got pulled into another one of bachira’s ludicrous antics. apparently, his friend fished out an assortment of hair accessories in one of the many cabinets in the common baths. an act isagi doesn’t even bother questioning why as he’s sure he’d get the answer “i’m bored. why not?”. a reply he’s gotten used to hearing ever since they met each other. even the matter of bachira unusually waking up on his own at 6:00 in the morning wasn’t raised because of fatigue and sleep deprivation taking over his mind.

his head was about to drop in the pillow on his lap when a harsh tug pulled consciousness back to his body.

“bachira!” he complained. his drowsy voice sounding too whiny for his own good.

“there, there. sorry, isagi!” bachira said while chuckling and giving light caresses on his head. as if implying that he’s not even the slightest bit guilty.

isagi could only heave a sigh as a reply. too done with life to even argue. it’s not like he can tell bachira off, anyway. there were minutes of tranquility when a round of laughter interrupted the somewhat calm atmosphere in their room. it’s volume making both of them direct their eyes at the door where the sound is coming from. 

“ooh sounds like they’re having fun!” bachira commented as tokimitsu and aryu, dragging rin with them, whose voices (sans rin’s) occupied the entire cramped hallway, passed by on their way to the locker room. not minding the wide open door on their left.

isagi redirected his gaze to the mirror in front. dramatically meeting his reflection’s gaze. face automatically crumpling at what he considered an atrocity presented right before him. a few beats passed and his eyes gradually widened as he tried to absorb just what the fuck bachira had done to him.

the current state of his face, still lightly swollen with nap lines and eye bags adorning it aside, his hair was in a tangled mess of hair clips, ribbons and hair ties. most ends oddly sticking out and brightly colored with what he hoped was washable hair dye. the mastermind of it all humming happily while sorting through the hair accessories to add more in his head.

“bachira what the fuck” bachira, who was trying to untie a yellow ribbon, looked at him with glimmering eyes. “what? you look charming, isagi!” he replied with voice laced in sweet mischief and enthusiasm. his words drowned by the exasperation isagi’s going through.

“bachira my hair looks like a bird nest topped made with all sorts of junk!” isagi complained (more like grumbled). he once again stared at his reflection in the mirror, seemingly reflecting all the poor decisions he made in his 17 years of existence, while bachira’s joyous laughter echoed in the background.

“you look cute with space buns isa`gi!” he’s seen space buns worn by girls from his school and isagi’s sure this mess doesn’t even come close.

bachira, on the other hand, is just casually admiring the display in front of him. all the while throwing compliments isagi’s awfully dense self would only filter. not that he minds though. after all, things like admiration (or love, was it?) and cordiality have little to no place in an environment as harsh as blue lock’s.

still, a mental image of pink camellias adorning isagi’s hair has been plaguing his mind for days already. triggering a need to run his hands through the ebony black locks of isagi’s hair. a need strengthened by the hair accessories he accidentally found in the topmost shelf of the cabinet in the farthest corner of the baths. it was only reached with the help of rin-chan, but nobody needs to know that. don’t get him wrong though, he thinks for a first-timer; he did a phenomenal job on styling isagi’s hair.

a few minutes of isagi having an existential crisis, he attempts to take off the hair clips, which are unusually hard to remove. bachira who noticed immediately stops him.

“no isagi, no! You can’t!” he whined while trying to put the clips back in place and taking isagi’s hands off his hair, forcing it to stay still on his sides. isagi could only watch in defeat as he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to convince bachira otherwise. he wearily stares at bachira, adding more clips on his hair through the mirror when a thought clouded his mind.

“say bachira--”

“nooo, you can’t take these off!” bachira replied even without hearing what he has to say. both arms enveloping isagi’s head as if protecting what he considers a masterpiece.

“-- I’ll keep these things on my hair only if you let me style yours too.”

a pause.

he felt bachira’s hands leave his head. For a while, they could hear only the sound of their breaths and the occasional creaks from the bed. quite bothered by the prolonging silence, isagi looked up and saw bachira’s face lit up in delight. meeting bachira’s crystalline eyes, he found himself being drawn in. as if he’s a lost sailor being enamored by a siren’s song. serenity ensues as the both of them take at the moment to relish the beauteous display seen through their respective beady eyes.

isagi was the first one to break contact.immediately directing his sight anywhere but bachira. the same could be said for the also flustered guy behind him. with flushed faces, eyes refusing to come across each other again and no one wanting to speak, stillness enveloped the room. isagi took it upon himself to nudge bachira like the way he should as early as he looked up a while ago to avoid the awkwardness that is slowly setting in.

“oh um yup! of course!” an overly enthusiastic reply was what isagi received after bachira composed himself.

he then gave light pushes on isagi’s back to urge him to switch places. forthwith discarding the tension in air.

“come on isagi! up, up! It won’t be long till the rest of the team returns!” he says while isagi begrudgingly gets up and stays behind bachira, who’s now squatted at the edge of the bed.

“think you can get my hair to look as good as what I did to yours?

isagi smirked. very typical of bachira to challenge him randomly.

“high bets on i could make it look even better.”

“hmm? i doubt you could, but let’s see what you got!”

taking in the challenge while simultaneously pushing the earlier happening to the back of his mind, isagi grabs a hair tie and plays with it while he pictures what he’d do to bachira’s overlong curls. his best friend lightly swaying his body from side to side in excitement. frankly, he’s not planning to get revenge on bachira for his now frizzled hair. the gleam in his eyes while staring at isagi a while ago enough proof that he genuinely thinks it looked great.

“isagi~ you’re taking too long!” bachira impatiently calls out to him. the side of his lips slightly curved upward comes of somewhat taunting.

he grabbed bachira’s bangs and a handful of hair from the top of his head and pulled it up. making the hairstyle his mom used on him a couple of times when he was still a child the reference. maybe just add a few yellow colored clips later to match bachira’s highlights.

he was halfway through on tying the clumped hair up when he heard hushed voices. as if discussing something through whispers and excitement getting to them, making their voices more audible. it seems like he was the only one who noticed, for bachira was busy admiring the work he’s doing on his hair. turning his head to the left, he saw aryu and tokimitsu’s heads on both sides of the doorway as if spying on them and rin awkwardly standing in the middle waiting for the two to raise their heads so he can pass through.

noticing him stop on what he’s doing, bachira raises his head to look up to him, then turns his head to also look at the direction he’s facing.  
the two people still sprawled at the floor with only their upper bodies visible only gawked at them when they noted the fact that the pair they were observing are now observing them too.

no one dared break the silence, and they all continued to stare at each other. not knowing what to do or how to react to the situation they got themselves into. one may accidentally stumble into this affair and initially think of it as a shoot for some series.

“what are the four of you being so dramatic for” a question that appeared a statement. voice flat and eyes unimpressed, itoshi rin certainly wasn’t enjoying the display.

“you all are wasting time” he continued making both aryu and tokimitsu stand up clumsily.

“good morning!” bachira starts off with a greeting while flailing both of his hands.

“good morning bachira-kun! and to you too, isagi-kun!” says tokimitsu, who is still getting over the embarrassment.

the other two only acknowledging the greeting with a slight nod. rin going over to his bed to prepare his things while aryu who was the first one who acknowledged isagi’s butchered up hair, stood in front of them examining the situation for a few moments before commenting.

“that is a not so stylish hairstyle you got there, isagi”

“eh? You think so, aryu-san?” bachira’s cheery tone drops.

“i-i think it’s amazing bachira-kun!” tokimitsu to the rescue immediately bringing the glimmer back to bachira’s eyes.

isagi took notice of rin and aryu staring at him judging his armaggedon-ed state. stares he met with defeated eyes sending the message “it’s bachira. what can I do?.” aryu returned the stare with looks of pity and well… teasing. rin only lightly shaking his head in disappointment. their reactions baffled him to the core, but he quickly dismissed the thought. returning his focus to more important matters at hand.

isagi then continued to tie bachira’s hair. his right hand slightly getting numb for holding it in place for a few minutes. picking up the pace as the wall clock ticks at 6:30. a sign that he should finish up soon to prepare himself for the day. also, deciding not to add any accessory to save time. they still got language lessons today, after all.

he tapped bachira’s shoulders to signal him he’s already finished. proceeding to prepare the things he needed for a bath while looking at bachira who is busy admiring the apple hairstyle from time to time. ignoring the looks their other teammates are sending them.

“i’ll go ahead bachira”

“eh? that means you’ll take those away! no fair!” bachira protested as he remembered their agreement a while ago.

“just… “ he starts off pausing to think of a response that would satisfy bachira who is now looking at him with puppy eyes. disregarding the barely audible “only bachira?” comment aryu made a while ago.

“… i’ll just let you style my hair again once we have time” he hesitantly says. the other three looked at him like he just made the worst decision of his life. it’s not like he didn’t consider the consequences of his decision. the bright radiance emitting from bachira’s smile just got the better of him.

“thanks yo-chan! I’ll look forward to it! do mine too okay?”

he nodded while giving a slight smile as a reply. only to abruptly pause at the doorway moments later to process the nickname bachira called him. the top three just watching both of them turn into blushing messes. all of them still not moving from their positions while they watch the budding romance.

“do they like each other?” a question from tokimitsu that didn’t go by unheard by the people he’s talking about. their faces turning more red by the moment enough proof for that.

“um… i’ll go ahead now” isagi just says to get away from the situation as fast as possible. the now turned unlikely dynamic duo, tokimitsu and aryu sending him away with teasing looks while rin only watches with amusement. bachira not even looking up from the pillow he pushed himself into because of embarrassment.

he started walking to the baths. clearly out of it as he doesn’t even notice that the hallway he’s walking on doesn’t lead to his aimed destination. rejecting the earlier happenings from haunting him and refusing to acknowledge the tingling feeling he gets, every time bachira passes by his thoughts.

maybe in other circumstances, he and bachira could have freely expressed what they wanted to. but this is blue lock. feelings of attachment and anything of the sorts could only hold them back. he could only shake his head as he tries to convince himself that what the two of them have for each other wouldn’t impede their usual game dynamic.

however, moments like these are ones that pull him back to being just isagi yoichi. a separate persona from the egoist striker isagi that he’s been accustomed to. it looks to him as though bachira was that one being that brings out his raw emotions. there’s the feeling of bachira’s mere presence transporting him to the sea of countless floras in hokkaido’s furano flower fields. his bright smile reminding him of summer flowering himawaris.

isagi just smiled as primula sieboldiis bloom inside him. spring breeze carrying bits of love that gently sways him away from all knots holding him back.

his haven, his comfort, his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this way too mushy but whatever -_-
> 
> find me on twitter: @rintoshis !!


End file.
